Alexander Appleday
Dr. Alexander Appleday is a member of the Medical Department, and a long-time friend and confidant of his first patient, Rashida Mafdetiti. He is written by SkarmorySilver, who requests that you ask him before using him in anything. Character Profile Appearance While his appearance wasn't fully defined in his homefic, Appleday was going to be defined by his author before he discontinued said fic. Often rendered in CGI, he appears to be a caricature of Matthew Gray Gubler (a.k.a. Spencer Reid from Criminal Minds): rather tall and slim, with shoulder-length brown hair and equally brown eyes. He usually wears a doctor's coat around his sweater, fittingly for the circumstances of his home game, as well as gray pants and shoes like a professor. Depending on the circumstances, said clothing may or may not be stained with strange bodily fluids. Personality Appleday is kind, intelligent and sympathetic, but also somewhat witty. He has a rather casual air to him most of the time, and can be trusted to remain light-hearted even in dire circumstances. Despite this, he is very focused and determined when on the job, and isn't afraid to get his hands dirty when he needs to, as most of his patients can attest. Having treated such odd patients as mythical species, wildly OOC canons, and the occasional recruited Sue, he always has something to say about any given situation - which isn't particularly surprising, seeing as he must be prepared for anything at the PPC. His relationship with Rashida is one of respect and patience, and given her often volatile temper and frequent injuries on the job, it has to be. He is the one that Rashida trusts the most because of their history together, and is also one of the few people who can get her to calm down if she threatens to lose control. The two of them can often be seen exchanging banter as he treats her, prescribes her medicine, or handles another patient that she has brought in. History Dr. Appleday was first written to life as an OC in a Wreck-It Ralph fanfic, the player character of a "bullet-hell"-style game inspired by Dr. Mario and Touhou Project. The plot of the fanfic would have involved a hacker infecting the consoles of Litwak's Arcade with harmful malware, leading the characters involved to stop the unfolding crisis. However, the author lost interest before he could even complete the second chapter, and Appleday was soon transferred to the PPC in mid-April 2014. His timing couldn't have been better. An agent from the DIA had instigated a disaster in an ill-fated mission, inflicting near-fatal injuries upon two others and nearly being killed by an ultra-violent Character Replacement herself. The Medical Department was going to need all of its staff members working at full attention to help the three agents recover. Appleday was involved with Rashida, the one who had caused the injuries of the other two and killed the Replacement; it was his treatment that helped her survive, and when she retreated to FicPsych to wallow in her misery over the whole fiasco, he was the one who comforted her, helped her recover from the mental trauma, and gave her the idea to transfer to the Department of Floaters four months later. Rashida would pay an unexpected visit to him again during her first mission in her new department, having suffered a heart attack due to stress. During this time, he would also meet her current partner, Falchion. Life for the good doctor would never be quite the same after that... Appearances * Mission One: "Connecting The Dots", Act 6 ** First mentioned. * Mission Two: "Why We Can't Have Nice Things" ** Appears briefly in Act 2, talking to Rashida, and again in Act 3 when she delivers an OOC Indiana Jones to him. Category:PPC Staff Category:Medical Department